


Five Things Frodo Thought About As He Sailed

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Frodo Thought About As He Sailed

1\. This he had kept buried in the deep part of his heart, especially out of reach from the dearest conspirators a hobbit could know. When Arwen pressed the pendant into his hand and he met gray eyes that gleamed with sorrow and wisdom like distant stars, he knew immediately that he would sail. The gem warmed the chill in his shoulder, it chased away the shadows in his heart with gentle sea-song, and sometimes it was all he clung to in the darkness.

2\. Samwise and Rose would make a fine home of Bag End. Frodo always thought Bag End should be filled with children's laughter and the pitter-patter of tiny feet. Asking Sam and Rose to move in with him had been under the guise of needing company. In truth, it was the only way Frodo knew to ease Samwise into a role in which he would no longer be torn in two.

3\. Frodo had lost much in his life to the elements -- his parents by water, Bilbo by vanishing into air, Gandalf by falling into the deep places of the earth, and the Ring by fire. Frodo gazed over the railing, mesmerized by the churning sea that sloshed against the ship, and he marveled that things had come full circle, that now he had been lost by water and that sometimes it was not such an evil thing to be lost.

4\. The fragrance of the sea mirrored Frodo's earthly dreams of it, but when he heard the first strains of Elf song from a distant green shore, he stumbled into a golden dream in which time meant nothing and hurts fell away like foam on white sand.

5\. Although it had been days since the ship departed Middle-earth, Frodo found that if he balanced the Lady's Phial just so in his hands, until a ray of sunlight or moonlight stirred the stars within the glass to life, he could catch sight of a distant gray shoreline. On this shore, a small shadow remained, head bowed in grief. Frodo's heart sang when he imagined the grieved shadow looking up and taking comfort in a distant star.


End file.
